El lazo roto IchiRuki
by kofymate
Summary: Bleach, IchiRuki -Rukia se va para siempre, y cierran cualquier conexion con el mundo humano. ¿Que pasa despues de 1 año? Entren y lean. Capitulo Final! La historia ha llegado a su fin...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aquí les dejo esta historia que estaba posteada en IchiRukiReal por mi, este capi es medio historia medio song fic, la canción es Sen No Yoru Wo Koete, yo creo ya todos lo conocen.**

**Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios en los otros fics, esta no es toda la historia, pero la hice a lado un momento por hacer el one-shot "Seduccion", y el de navidad que es el que seguire por el momento pero les dejo este capi, haber cundo subo el otro n.n**

**Bleach es de Tite K., si fuera mio ¾ partes serian IchiRuki XD.**

* * *

**Hasta nunca:**

Aizen y todos los arrancar murieron. Ya había pasado una semana desde eso, el shinigami apenas se había recuperado de las heridas, Rukia le había pedido que fueran al parque.

-Ni creas que te comprare un helado enana. –Decía el chico enojado, mientras caminaban en dirección al parque Karakura

-…-

-Hehe, no hay nadie, así que aunque quisieras… -Dijo el peli-naranja, el parque estaba vacio, era extraño ya que era domingo, y era muy visitado.

-_Carruaje de trueno…_

-Eso es para el kido, ¿No?

-_Puente de una rueda giratoria_

-¿Un hollow?, ¿En dónde esta?

-_¡Con luz divide esto en seis!_

-¡ENANA, CONTES… -El shinigami observo como la peli-negra le apuntaba a el. -¿PERO QUE…

-_Bakudo numero 61, ¡Prisión de seis barras de luz! _–El hechizo dio en su blanco, ahora el chico estaba de pie, pero no podía mover los brazos. -Ichigo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. –La vos de la chica era muy seria

-¡Y para eso tenias que hacer esto!

-Si, Ichigo, cerraremos toda conexión al mundo real, tanto del seretei como del hueco mundo.

-No hay problema, así no tendré tanto trabajo

-Si, pero… -El chico noto como la cara de la shinigami se volvía un poco triste- Sera para siempre

-Haha, enana no mientas, en dos días habrás vuelto. –La cara de la shinigami no cambio. –Vamos, Rukia ya sabes que vol… -Detrás del pequeño cuerpo de la chica aparecía una puerta, y a lado otra mas.

-Como te lo dijo Kuchiki Rukia, cerraremos cualquier conexión para siempre. -El chico que había salido de la puerta de a lado era Byakuya

-Como si pudieran, solos ustedes dos.

-No seas impaciente Kurosaki Ichigo, mira ya llegan. –El chico señalaba otra puerta que aparecía, y más allá otra, cientos de puertas aparecieron, su mirada no llegaba a observarlas todos, tanto conocidos como desconocidos aparecían detrás de las puertas.

-¿Pero, por que? –El chico se asusto al ver todas esas puertas.

-Te hemos causado muchos problemas Ichigo. –la vos de la shinigami comenzaba a descomponerse. –Sera lo mejor

-Que, sabes que puedo con el enemigo que se me pare enfrente.

-¡No! –La peli-negra ya no podia conetener el llanto, pero lo hizo. –Es lo mejor, así podrás olvidar todo esto, ¡Bórralo de tu mente!, tu vida será como era antes. –Los dos hermanos comenzaban a entrar a sus respectivas puertas.

-¡Crees que mi vida será como antes después de haberte conocido!

-¡Solo inténtalo! –En ese momento ella y todos los shinigamis presentes comenzaban a recitar unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, mientras colocaban sus manos al frente.

-Vamos, Rukia

-_Sellado final…_ -todos comenzaron a mover su mano del lado izquierdo al lado derecho de su puerta. – _Listón rojo._-En el lugar por donde pasaba su mano se creaba un listón rojo del cual provenía una gran fuerza espiritual.

-Sellado completo. –Decía la shinigami con lágrimas en los ojos, le había gustado mucho el mundo real, pero ella no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Rukia. –las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse

-Solo inténtalo. –La chica ya estaba completamente abatida. –Hasta nunca, Ichigo. –La puerta estaba cerrada casi completamente, el peli-naranja se libero de la técnica, vio claramente como una lagrima cayo de los ojos de la shinigami, y la puerta se cerró, probablemente para siempre.

El chico se quedo mirando el lugar en el que había visto por última vez a la shinigami que le había cambiado la vida.

A esa arrogante, falsa, engreída, enana, fuerte, valiente, capaz. El chico contuvo las lagrimas, el no era un chico que se dejara ver así.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso por el parque, se percato de que había un objeto tirado debajo de un árbol, corrió esperando que fuera algo que se le había caído a la shinigami.

Así tendría una escusa para ir a dejar de nuevo de cabeza al seretei completo. Y no estaba equivocado era algo de la shinigami, pero ella se lo había dejado, ya que estaba bien acomodado debajo de ese árbol de cerezos.

-------Flashback--------

El peli-naranja y la peli-negra iban caminando por las calles de Karakura, habían terminado fácilmente con ese hollow.

La shinigami observo un collar en el estante de una tienda por la que pasaban.

-Mira Ichigo. –Le decía la chica apuntando hacia un collar, con una placa de plata y un conejo que se parecía mucho a Chappy

-Se parece a tu conejo tonto. –La shinigami le dio un golpe en el estomago, -¿Y?

-Cómpramelo

-¿Qué?, me golpeas y después pide que te lo compre

-Vamos, Kurosaki-kun. –Le decía la chica y se le aferraba al brazo, parecían pareja

-Que no

-¿No me lo vas a comprar? –Decía actuando una voz triste, todos atacaban al chico con la mirada, la peli-negra era muy buena actuando.

-Está bien. –El chico no soportaba que tanta gente lo mirara, y menos como lo hacían en esa ocasión.

Así que entraron a la tienda, y la encargada les fue a mostrar los collares.

-¡Esa cosa tan pequeña cuesta tan cara!

La encargada le miro sonriendo. –El precio lo vale, si es para una persona especial.

_¿Pero?, ¡Si es para Rukia!_ Pensaba el chico haciendo cuentas, se quedaría sin el dinero que estuvo ahorrando.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuáles escogen?

-¿Cuáles? –Contestaba la shinigami confundida

-Si, el precio es por un par de colgantes, los modelos pueden ser diferentes.

La shinigami se quedo observando todos, el que mas le agradaba era el de chappy, pero en eso observo uno con el modelo de un copo de nieve, ese le agradaba más.

-Ese, el del copo de nieve. –le decía la peli-negra señalando el colgante que había elegido.

-¿Traicionas al conejo ese? –Susurro el chico, pero esperando que la shinigami lo oyera.

-Claro que no, le soy fiel a Chappy, pero este me gusto más.

-Muy bien, y tu ¿Cuál escoges? –Le preguntaba al chico.

-Ese. –El chico señalaba un colgante con unas alas grabadas en el.

-¡Oh!, el chico de piedra tiene sentimientos.

Al chico le encantaría empezar una discusión, pero la encargada les envolvía los colgantes y se los daba.

-Aquí están, gracias por su compra. –Los dos shinigamis salieron de ahí.

--------Fin del Flashback--------

Allí estaba ese collar, debajo del árbol de cerezos, en una pequeña caja dorada, el collar que tanto le había costado, y que la chica no se puso en una sola ocasión. Lo recogió de la caja, y lo puso en la cadena del suyo. El copo quedo junto a las alas.

Se apresuro para llegar lo más rápidamente posible al almacén Urahara, aun tenia una leve esperanza. Al llegar abrió la puerta y entro a donde se estaban recuperando todos sus amigos.

-¡Ese collar, ¿Qué paso con Kuchiki-san?! –Preguntaba Inoue un poco alterada.

El shinigami les conto todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, todos lo miraron tristes.

-Así que esa energía espiritual de hace un momento… -dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes

-… era del sellado. –le interrumpió al Quincy Urahara

-Si. –les contestaba el chico cabizbaja

-…-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes del colgante Inoue?- El chico no recordaban vérselo puesto a la peli-negra ni una sola vez

-¡Oh!, un día me lo mostro, y me dijo que era algo de lo mas preciado que tenia.

-Pero, si no se lo vi puesto ni una sola vez

-Ah, eso era por que no quería que se gastara o se dañara, así que lo guardaba en una pequeña caja dorada, pero siempre lo traía con ella

-Ya veo. –el chico se sintió mal, le había reclamado muchas veces a la chica de que se lo había comprado y no lo utilizaba.

El silencio que se creo duro poco tiempo.

-¿Quieres que intentemos abrir una puerta, cierto Kurosaki? –Le pregunto Urahara señalándolo

-Si

Él los llevo debajo del almacén, pero como lo había dicho Rukia, cerraron cualquier conexión.

-Tenemos que intentar de otra manera. –Decía la castaña entusiasmada

-Podríamos hacerlo, pero tardaríamos un poco

-…- el peli-naranja guardo silencio

-Tenemos que ir por Kuchiki-san

-Cierto. –Decía Urahara animado

-…-

-¿Ayudo en algo?

-Claro Inoue ayúdame a traer esas cajas

Ya habían intentado de 3 maneras diferentes y no había resultado.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo

-Claro

-¡¡¡NO!!! –grito el peli-naranja

-¿Pero Kurosaki-kun? –Decía la castaña un poco triste

-¡Si ella hubiera querido, se hubiera quedado! –El chico volteo la cabeza, no quería que lo vieran así. –Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, déjenlo así, esa enana ya esta muerta para mi.

Los entusiasmados Urahara e Inoue entendieron y dejaron todo como estaba, y vieron como el chico salía del almacén.

El peli-naranja comenzó a recorrer todos los lugares por lo que había estado con la shinigami, el parque, las calles, el templo.

Se detuvo delante de la tienda en la que había comprado los colgantes, recordó la cara de felicidad que hizo la peli-negra cuando el se lo compraba, al recordar eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Así que comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, en todo el camino en la calle se escucho una canción.

Al entrar a su casa su padre vio su rostro, así que no lo recibió con uno de sus peculiares golpes.

El chico entro a su cuarto, se arrodillo en el suelo, y coloco sus manos en el suelo, comenzó a recordar la canción que en el camino escucho.  
_  
Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
deambulo por esta repetición,  
es la única respuesta que tengo,  
aunque me da miedo acabar herido._

Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.

De los ojos del chico comenzaron a caer lagrimas, el los cerraba fuertemente intentando detener esas lagrimas, pero no podia,no podia ocultar esos sentimientos  
_  
¿Me quieres? o ¿no me quieres?  
me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo  
no importa cuanto desee estar contigo,  
hay muchas cosas en este mundo  
que no pueden cambiarse, ¿verdad?  
cierto, y porque el solo hecho de quererte  
es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar._

El chico por fin se percataba de lo que sentia por Rukia, pero era demasiado tarde, ella se habia ido para siempre.  
_  
Durante miles de noches quise contártelo.  
¡hay algo que debo contarte!  
quiero q me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
deambulo por esta repetición,  
es la única respuesta que tengo,  
aunque me da miedo acabar herido._

Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.

Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras,  
pero le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.  
la alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo,  
no puede expresarse con palabras,  
¡solo podemos sonreír... por eso,  
cantamos Do-Re-Mi entre los vivos colores del otoño.  
volviendo nuestra espalda al invierno, con el rayo de sol  
que emana entre los arboles de primavera  
para proteger a alguien que acaba de renacer.  
cuando miraba el camino recorrido y el que se aproximaba,  
mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía.  
¡quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenia miedo de no poder ser sincero!  
no quería saber que no me querías,  
y vivir solo el resto de mis días...  
aquel día seguí amándote sin acabar herido!

Durante miles de noches quise contártelo.  
¡hay algo que debo contarte!  
quiero q me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
deambulo por esta repetición,  
es la única respuesta que tengo,  
aunque me da miedo acabar herido.

Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.

Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos,  
puedo decir "TE QUIERO" a la persona que amo.  
es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo...  
  
Isshin obsevo todo ya que el chico habia dejado la puerta abierta, asi que la cerro silenciosamente, lo entendia bien, aunque no entendia la razon.

El chico camino a su cama, se recosto y miro por la ventana, eso le trajo mas recuerdos, recuerdos de la shinigami que habia perdido para siempe

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sin mas que decir,sayo…**


	2. Y despues del primer año sin ti

Las puertas se cerraron ante sus ojos violetas, una nueva vida comenzaría, una vida sin Ichigo, la nueva historia se comienza a escribir…

* * *

**Wolaz!!!**

**Ahora si eh regresado, hehe, perdón por dejarles el capitulo de consecuencias a menos de ¼, pero me inspire para seguirle a este, ahora si comenzare a escribir mas seguido n.n, no importa si no hago tarea escribiré para ustedes**

**Espero les guste este cap, esta saliendo mas largo de lo que tenia planeado, y psss es mas de acción.**

**Nota: El tiempo se cuenta desde que se cerró la conexión con el mundo humano, ejemplo: ----1 año después ---- es el año después del cierre.**

**Recuerden **_–Blablabla = _**Pensamientos**

**Esta vez le toca a Rukia, el sig será a Ichigo ok???**

**Ahora si, comenzamos…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Y después del primer año sin ti…**

---------------------Una semana después------------------

El sol apenas salía en la S.S. y en la mansión Kuchiki la menor de la familia noble se preparaba para su entrenamiento.

-¿Preparada Rukia? El clan Kuchiki tiene grandes expectativas para ti –dijo el líder del clan Byakuya

-Gracias Nii-sama –contesto Rukia, era la primera vez que Byakuya le prestaba atención, y que confiaba en ella, si lograba el Bankai ascendería a sub-capitana

-Es hora de que te vayas

-Claro Nii-sama, nos vemos luego. –la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión pero una luz blanca le llamo la atención, provenía de cerca del árbol de cerezos que su hermano tanto cuidaba, así que se acerco a observar cuidadosamente con Sode No Shirayuki liberada

La extraña luz blanca provenía de un pequeño cristal con forma de diamante, le agrado, así que lo tomo y lo observo mejor, en su centro tenia un copo de nieve blanco, lo coloco junto a un brazalete de copos de nieve que le había regalado Ichigo.

Decidida a irse a su entrenamiento comenzó a caminar, al dar el primer paso la tierra se movió y antes de reaccionar se encontraba bajo tierra, era un lugar desconocido, pero acogedor, un paisaje cubierto de nieve, flores de cristal, la luna en lo alto brillando, además que un reiatsu familiar se sentía cerca, el reiatsu se acerco peligrosamente y Rukia se defendió con su zampakuto.

-No puede ser… -dijo Rukia mostrando sorpresa y algo de terror en sus ojos

-Hola princesita de cristal –dijo Hollow Ichigo con Tensa Zangetsu en mano

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alguien me pidió ayuda –dijo el con una sonrisa malévola en su boca

-¿Quién fue? –le pregunto la peli-negra exaltándose un poco

-Tienes que vencerme primero para descubrir eso –aun sonriente Hichigo retrocedió y ataco con el Getsuga Tensho a Rukia

La batalla se desencadeno, al iniciar la batalla era muy pareja, pero después de unos minutos la ventaja se inclinaba hacia el hollow, Rukia tenia una herida en su vientre, y Hollow Ichigo no tenia ningún rasguño.

-Creo que olvide decirte que utilizaras el cristal

-¿Qué? –pregunto la oji-violeta observando su reciente adquisición

-Si no lo entiendes… -Hichigo se posiciono para atacar -… muere!!! –dijo lanzándose a la peli-negra

Rukia tomo el cristal en su mano y apretó el puño esperando un resultado favorable, sin saber como había utilizado el shunpo y una copia de cristal de ella misma era la que estaba siendo atravesada por Tensa Zangetsu, se puso de pie y pequeños cristales de hielo la rodearon.

Sin perder una oportunidad Hichigo lanzo un Getsuga Tensho hacia la peli-negra, ella solo movió su mano frente a ella y una barrera de hielo disemino el ataque, nuevamente movió su mano y picos de hielo se lanzaron hacia su rival, hiriéndolo levemente.

Rukia tomo su zampakuto, ahora si, comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

-Cuarta Danza –Rukia posiciono el filo de su zampakuto hacia el suelo –Reino Blanco –la peli-negra inserto a Sode No Shirayuki en el suelo helado, de el surgieron grandes pilares de hielo, obligando a Hichigo a retroceder entre picos de hielo.

-¿Crees que con tus juegos tontos ganaras? –pregunto Hichigo sonriente

-No –Rukia surgió del pilar frente al hollow y atravesó su costado izquierdo con Sode No Shirayuki –pero es una ventaja

-Ha, Hahaha ¿Crees que me venciste?

-Desde el comienzo te derrote, solo quería que me dieras información del cristal, pero, es hora de despedirse, Quinta Danza: Entierro Blanco – cinco picos de cristal rodearon a Hollow Ichigo y se sumergieron junto a el en el suelo. La peli-negra envaino su zampakuto. –Creo que pase la prueba, puedes mostrarte.

-Bien hecho, Rukia –dijo una mujer apareciendo tras ella

-¿Para que todo esto, Sode no Shirayuki? –pregunto la peli-negra al alma de su zampakuto

-Ah llegado el momento, te otorgare todo mi poder, has demostrado ser lo suficientemente capaz para controlarlo

-¿Eso quiere decir? –pregunto la oji-violeta imaginándose lo que vendría

-Si, eso mismo –Sode No Shirayuki se convirtió en cientos de copos de nieve que se fusionaron con la zampakuto de Rukia

-Bien, hora de irse. –Rukia utilizo el shunpo para llegar a la salida, tras ella la estructura de hielo se destruyo, salió de ahí, y fue directamente a la sala de estar de su hermano. –He llegado

-El sub-capitán Renji me ha informado que no asististe a tu entrenamiento, se puede saber por que

-Lo siento Nii-sama, he encontrado un mejor lugar para entrenar, no será necesaria la colaboración de Renji

-De acuerdo, será necesario que consigas el Bankai en menos de tres meses, puedes irte

-Hasta luego Nii-sama –Rukia hizo una reverencia y se fue a su cuarto –_Sera una sorpresa-_ pensó la peli-negra antes de dormir.

------------------Tres meses después -------------------

En el gran coliseo de la S.S. se encontrabas reunidos los capitanes, sub-capitanes, y aspirantes a un puesto del Gotei 13

La peli-negra aspiraba al puesto de sub-capitana, no le importaba de que división, lo único extraño era que nadie aspiraba al puesto de capitán de la quinta división, no desde la batalla de invierno.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Hisagi, que obtuvo el puesto de capitán de la novena división, y Kira, el cual obtuvo el puesto de capitán de la tercera división, ahora era el turno de Rukia.

La peli-negra entro al coliseo y la selección de rivales indico a Renji como el suyo, para ella eso era perfecto, podría mostrar el verdadero poder de su bankai.

Los contrincantes se saludaron y cada quien se posiciono.

-Tercera participante, Kuchiki Rukia, Aspirante al puesto de sub-capitán, Rival, Renji Abarai sub-capitán de la sexta división, comiencen.

El capitán Yamamoto quería observar bien esta batalla, gracias a Kuchiki Byakuya no podía observar el verdadero potencial de la chica, así que le puso particular atención a este combate.

Ambos rivales liberaron su zampakuto, Rukia dio el primer paso, uso el shunpo y se posiciono al lado de Renji –_Es rápida_- pensó el pelirrojo, definitivamente Rukia había perfeccionado el shunpo entrenando con su hermano.

-Primera Danza: Luna Blanca –el gran aro de luz rápidamente se convirtió en un pilar de hielo, obligando a Renji a escapar por los aires –Perfecto, Cuarta Danza: Reino Blanco – los picos y pilares de hielo rápidamente cubrieron el coliseo, sorprendiendo a muchos lo que el shikai de la chica podía hacer, y obligando a Renji a caer esquivando los pilares.

-Bien Rukia, ahora si, empieza la verdadera batalla –dijo el pelirrojo desde algún lugar del coliseo.

-Ya lo creo –Rukia ataco por detrás al chico, pero este se defendió muy bien y uso el shunpo para escapar.

-He, este entorno nos favorece a los dos. –Zabimaru fue lanzado hacia los pilares de hielo, golpeando a uno y otro, un ataque era difícil de predecir.

Sin más alternativa Rukia alzo el brazo en el que llevaba puesto el brazalete, y uso el cristal. Todos los capitanes incluyendo al de la primera división se sorprendieron –_Ah logrado liberar el alma de su zampakuto completamente_ – solo algunos capitanes antiguos, Yamamoto y Byakuya habían logrado ese control. Definitivamente la chica obtendría un buen puesto en el gotei 13.

El ataque provino de atrás, Renji creyó que la victoria era suya, pero solo vio a Zabimaru cortar hielo a la mitad. -_¿Pero que?_

-Concéntrate en la pelea –Rukia coloco su mano en su barbilla y soplo levemente, lanzando a Renji hacia atrás con una ventisca, uso su otra mano y lanzo picos, aprisionando a Renji contra un pilar de hielo.

-BAN-KAI –dijo Renji y se envolvió en una luz roja, mientras Zabimaru crecía iba destruyendo los pilares de hielo creados por Rukia -Hihiō Zabimaru

-Si así jugamos, BAN-KAI –pronuncio Rukia, y todos los asistentes observaron cuidadosamente

Reiatsu blanco envolvió a Rukia, diseminándose en un instante el reiatsu dejo ver a Rukia con un atuendo completamente blanco con detalles violetas, la hakama se había alargado un poco, y ahora de la guarda de la zampakuto tenia detalles de un copo de nieve hermoso, del final colgaban tres cadenas, todas de diferente tamaño, cada una tenia 5 eslabones con forma de copo de nieve, entre mas larga fuera la cadena sus detalles eran mas hermosos, la imagen dejo a todos, como decirlo, embobados, mas a los varones.

-Tatsumaki no Shirayuki (Tornado de nieve blanca)

Renji levanto su zampakuto y arrojo a la gran serpiente de hueso hacia Rukia.

-Segundo canto: Ventisca Blanca –Rukia hizo movimientos con su zampakuto, del filo se desprendía energía que después se convertía en hielo. Siguió atacando deteniendo el paso de zabimaru.

Un poco exhausto de la batalla que ya había durado más de lo previsto, no tenía más opción. –Cañón de Huesos –ordeno Renji y la energía roja se comenzó a acumular en la boca de la serpiente.

-Genial, Primer Canto: Kryox –de la punta de Tatsumaki no Shirayuki se formo una criatura parecida a aun fénix de hielo, con apariencia cristalina y aliento helado, la criatura tenia 3 veces el tamaño de Hyorinmaru, Rukia lanzo a la criatura hacia la serpiente de huesos congelándola y después destruyéndose en cientos de cristales que lo volvieron a formar diseminando los huesos que formaban el bankai del pelirrojo.

Rukia sabía lo que venia, y gracias a ello podría mostrar su canto final, observo como los huesos comenzaban a levitar, así que era hora del acto final. –Canto Final: Apocalipsis blanco. –Deslizo su mano por el filo de la katana y desprendió una copia de cristal de Tatsumaki No Shirayuki lanzándola hacia el cielo. Nubes blancas se formaron sobre el coliseo y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, todos los capitanes se dieron cuenta de la diminuta cantidad de Reiatsu que contenía cada copo, en un instante los copos congelaron todo, menos a los asistentes y a Rukia misma, un gran bloque de hielo se encontraba en el coliseo. Rukia sello su zampakuto y la envaino, caminando hacia el lugar en el que tenía que esperar que la asignaran se destruyo todo el hielo, dejando a Renji gravemente herido y regresando a zabimaru a su forma sellada.

Una vez en su lugar el capitán Yamamoto se puso de pie y dio su veredicto. –Rukia Kuchiki, su nuevo puesto dentro del Gotei 13 es el de "Capitana de la Quinta División", debido a la falta de aspirantes al puesto, y a las habilidades mostradas en batalla.

-Con gusto aceptare mi nuevo puesto. –Rukia hizo una reverencia y le fueron entregados su haori y emblema. Los vistió y salió del Coliseo entre aplausos y felicitaciones.

-----------------1 año después ----------------------

Rukia se encontraba en su oficina realizando algo de papeleo de capitán, lo único bueno era que Hinamori le ayudaba y Rangiku se pasaba todo el día con ellas, así que sus labores se hacían más fáciles. La alarma sonó, no era algo inusual ya que ahora los hollows se la pasaban todos los días en la S.S.

-Kuchiki Rukia, Renji Abarai, se les llama al centro de reuniones, presentarse lo antes posible.

Los dos llegaron usando el shunpo y entraron a la sala para que les asignaran su misión.

-_No puede ser…_

* * *

**Hazta aquí terminamos, espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus Reviews n.n, pronto actualizo los demás, solo que estos días de semana santa tengo que ir a la iglesia u.u**

**Me woy, hay les dejo este capi, sayo…**


	3. El lazo se rompio

**De regreso por acá gracias a las vacaciones de Semana Santa y con ganas de regresar a la escritura, ahora la continuación de lazo roto inspirado en algunas canciones del nuevo álbum de Avril Lavigne, incluso aquí se menciona una de ellas y pondré la letra en español ya que va perfecto al capitulo. En esta ocasión es el turno de Ichigo, así que si no han leído los caps. antiguos háganlo para entender este.**

**Bleach y todos sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para fines literarios.**

…**El lazo se rompió (Versión de Ichigo)**

-Primera Semana-

Ya habían pasado siete días desde la "despedida" con Rukia y todo el seretei. Todos esos días Ichigo se había encontrado deprimido, solo salía de su cuarto para comer, y fingiendo estar normal intentaba entablar una platica con sus hermanas, aunque sabia bien que ellas ya lo sabían, estaban igual de tristes que el y creían comprenderlo, aunque sabían bien que su hermano tenia sentimientos mas profundos por Rukia de los que siempre aparento.

El peli-naranja subió a su cuarto después de la cena y se recostó junto al muñeco de con ya sin el alma modificada, alzo la vista y se quedo contemplado la luna como todos los días, a su mente llagaban recuerdos de todo tipo de momentos con la peli-negra, dio la vuelta y se quedo dormido con la imagen de Rukia en la mente.

-Primer Mes-

Ichigo había regresado al instituto Karakura, Keigo siempre mencionaba a Rukia, recordando los pocos momentos que tuvo con ella.

Tanto Orihime, Chad e Ishida trataban de animar y poner feliz a Ichigo mientras se encontraban en el instituto, pero lo que no sabían era el por que el peli-naranja desaparecía todos los días al final de la clase, aunque lo intentaban seguir nunca podían alcanzarlo.

Llegaba el final del día en el que se cumplía el mes de la "despedida" e Ichigo no se había presentado en la escuela, el equipo Karakura se encontraba platicando fuera del instituto.

-Kurosaki-kun no se ha presentado- decía Orihime algo triste ya que su amigo no había sido el mismo.

-Ese Kurosaki, todos sabíamos como eran los dos, y ahora ya no puede arreglarlo –decía Ishida algo molesto por la actitud del peli-naranja, mientras abrazaba a Orihime.

-Rukia-chan se fue, y ni siquiera se despidió –decía Keigo pataleando en el suelo.

Después de la platica cada quien se dispuso a ir a su casa. Ishida iba con Orihime en camino a la casa de la chica, pero se les ocurrió tomar un atajo, y hubo algo que tomo por sorpresa a los 2.

Ichigo se encontraba entre dos edificios en un lugar algo estrecho, y no se encontraba solo, frente a el se encontraba una chica delgada y de estatura baja, tenia el cabello largo y de color castaño. Los dos se encontraban abrazados pero el peli-naranja separo un poco a la chica.

-Lo siento, pero esto no funcionara –decía con voz algo apagada y con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no funcionara? ¿Acaso no soy lo que tú esperabas? –gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos la chica.

-No –dijo fríamente –y creo que no habrá nadie que lo haga –alzo la vista y le dio un abrazo a la chica. Después de eso cada quien camino en dirección contraria, la chica hacia donde estaba la pareja e Ichigo hacia una de las calles principales de Karakura desapareciendo de la vista de Orihime e Ishida, los cuales aun se encontraban sorprendidos ya que Ichigo nunca había mencionado a su ahora ex novia mientras platicaba con ellos…

-Tercer Mes-

Ichigo se encontraba fuera de su casa con un cigarrillo en la mano, no recordaba hacia cuanto había comenzado a fumar, un día solamente salió a comprar una cajetilla y así comenzó. No tenia razón para fumar, no le gustaba el sabor, le molestaba el olor del humo, pero de alguna manera encontraba forma de relajarse y olvidar si lo hacia.

Sus hermanas se encontraban viéndolo desde las ventanas de su casa.

-Karin-chan, no me gusta que ichi fume –decía Yuzu mientras se encontraba jugando con sus muñecos.

-Tampoco a mi me gusta, pero yo creo le ayuda aliviar el dolor que no quiere demostrar –decía Karin que entendía la actitud de su hermano.

Ichigo entro a su casa ya que la lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre el pueblo, tomo un paraguas y salió al lugar al que iba todos los días.

-Medio año-

Ichigo ya salía más, y se encontraba más feliz. Acompaño a sus hermanas a un centro comercial al que querían ir a comprar ropa, las dejo en la tienda y el fue a una tienda de música a buscar algunos discos que le habían recomendado sus amigos. Al entrar había un poster de una artista canadiense, se había anunciado tiempo antes el debut del álbum, y la tienda reproducía algunas melodías, Ichigo le tomo poca atención mientras observaba los discos, Pero una canción comenzó, le había llamado la atención, había aprendido ingles así que le presto atención.

**Everybody Hurts – Avril Lavigne**

No sé, no sé si podré hacerlo por mi cuenta

¿Por qué tienes que irte dejándome sola?

Es como si perdiera algo muy importante para mí

Quédate conmigo. Ahora veo. Ahora puedo verlo

Que todos sufren a veces. Está bien tener miedo

Todos sufren. Todos gritan

Todos se sienten de esta forma

Y está bien. Está bien

Es como si nada más importase

Cuando no estás aquí. No puedo respirar

Y sé que nunca quisiste hacerme sentir así

No me puede estar pasando esto a mí

Ahora veo (ahora veo). Ahora veo

Que todos sufren a veces

Está bien tener miedo

Todos sufren. Todos gritan

Todos se sienten de esta forma

Y está bien. Está bien

Demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza

Muchas respuestas que no puedo encontrar

Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás

Quisiera…

Todos sufren a veces (a veces)…

Está bien tener miedo (miedo)

Todos sufren. Todos gritan

Todos se sienten de esta forma

Y está bien. Está bien. Está bien

Todos sufren a veces

Está bien tener miedo

Todos sufren algunos días (sí, todos sentimos dolor)

Todos se sienten así pero todo estará bien

¿Puede alguien llevarme a un lugar mejor?

Todos se sienten así. Está bien

Está bien

Varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Ichigo, momentos en los que se daba cuenta lo mucho que le importaba la peli-negra y en los que nunca se lo dijo, Ichigo agacho la cabeza y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, camino hacia una esquina para que nadie lo observara, se quedo ahí con la mente divagando en recuerdos melancólicos, el como la salvo de la ejecución, como se sintió al ver al espada atravesándola, el dolor y furia al sentir bajar su reiatsu en la pelea en as noches, y al verla detrás de esa puerta que se había cerrado para siempre…

Salió de la tienda y se encontró con sus hermanas, les dedico una cálida sonrisa y decidió cambiar de actitud por su bien. Sus hermanas se sintieron muy felices al verlo sonreírles de esa manera y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué les parece si este día no llegamos a la casa y vamos a ver una película? –les propuso a sus hermanas las cuales aceptaron.

A mitad de la función el chico peli-naranja les aviso a sus hermanas que tenia que salir y las dejo un momento para ir a ese lugar. Al regresar terminaron de ver la película, en el camino a casa el peli-naranja les compro dulces y así termino el día.

-Nueve meses-

Pronto se cumpliría el año de la despedida. Pero era algo que Ichigo ya no tomaba tanto en cuenta como antes, aun se sentía triste, pero su actitud era muy buena, salía con sus amigos, iban a ver películas, a divertirse al parque, salían a hacer deporte, todo se encontraba muy bien.

El peli-naranja había tenido muchas novias en esos nueve meses, aunque no duraba mucho con ninguna de ellas, así que decidió esperar algo más de tiempo para entablar una relación.

Varias chicas del instituto se le declaraban día a día, ya tenia muchas amigas nuevas, sus calificaciones habían mejorado, ahora se posicionaba en los primeros lugares, lo cual entristecía a Keigo que era el único de sus amigos en no tener un buen promedio.

Y claro, no faltaba el día en el que salía a aquel lugar, ni un solo día había olvidado ir siquiera unos minutos, había visto pasar casi todas las estaciones del año frente al mismo paisaje…

-Año-

Ichigo se dispuso a ir al último encuentro con ese lugar secreto.

Se arreglo desde la mañana y desayuno antes de salir, se despidió de sus hermanas y emprendió el camino. Ese lugar era el de la despedida, en el que había visto por ultima vez a Rukia, en el que todos esos sentimientos se reunieron.

-_Ya un año ha pasado, y este es el ultimo día en el que vendré, es hora de ponerle fin a esto –_pensaba decidido el peli-naranja mientras se sentaba en la misma banca de siempre observando hacia ese lugar.

Ya se estaba ocultando el sol, sus recuerdos habían logrado ponerlo triste otra vez, se levanto y dio un paso antes del suceso.

Una gran presión espiritual se había desatado y el viento soplo fuertemente, se abrió una gran garganta y decenas de Menos Grandes comenzaron a emprender paso desde el lugar en el que se había cerrado toda conexión, justo en donde Rukia se había despedido.

Ichigo uso su insignia de shinigmai y dejo su cuerpo tras un árbol, salto para posicionarse en un mejor lugar y comenzó a pelear, ya que ningún hollow había aparecido todo el año había perdido algo de practica y un menos logro darle con un cero.

El peli-naranja sentía que era el fin, el Menos estaba cargando otro cero, sus ojos no podían abrirse por completo, y sucedió algo inesperado. En lo alto del cielo se abrió una puerta por la que Rukia salió, libero su fénix blanco y tomo a Ichigo entre sus brazos, el solamente pudo ver su rostro un segundo y perdió la conciencia por el golpe del cero…

**Espero que lean el siguiente capitulo, con el cual se le dará fin a este Fic.**

**Ahora si no tardare en seguir este proyecto ya que desde hace tiempo tengo la idea para su final, al terminar este seguiré el fic de Renacer después de 3 años, así que espero se pasen por aquí y sigan mis historias.**

**Todos los Reviews son aceptados, espero sean buenos jeje n.n**

**Sayo…**


	4. El lazo que nos une

**De regreso por aquí para traerles el ultimo cap de esta historia, como dije con un actualización rápida, con esto se da por terminado este fic, espero les haya gustado y pasense por mis otros fics.**

**Bleach y todos sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento…**

**El lazo que nos une…**

Ichigo se encontraba recostando en su cama, se veía muy sereno y de cierta manera se llegaba a apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, puso su mano sobre la frente y agacho la mirada

-_Todo debió ser un sueño –_pensó algo triste el peli-naranja, pero noto que tenia vendas sobre el cuerpo, lo que quería decir que si lo habían atacado los menos grande –_Entonces…_

La peli-negra entro al cuarto interrumpiendo el pensamiento del chico, el peli-naranja se quiso parar rápidamente pero sintió dolor en su abdomen -¡Idiota! Que crees que estas haciendo, estas malherido por la batalla

-Lo siento –dijo Ichigo un poco apenado

-No hay remedio contigo, pero ¿como te pudieron ganar esos Menos? Tu has peleado con los Espada, he incluso derrotaste a Aizen –le reprocho la peli-negra

-Los siento, pero si ya no había combatido con nadie en un año como se te ocurre que ganaría –dijo Ichigo alzando la voz

-¡Todo paso por que tu ya no tienes el coraje de antes!

-¡Todo ocurrió por que tu me dejaste!

Se produjo un gran silencio sobre el cuarto, y los dos voltearon la cabeza hacia lados contrarios

-Lo siento –dijo la peli-negra enrojeciéndose y tomando su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda

Ichigo regreso la mirada hacia la chica y se sonrojo de igual manera -¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera, no podría irme –le contesto en voz baja

-¿Me dejaras otra vez, cierto? –dijo con algo de dolor el peli-naranja, ya que lo sabia bien, solo habían ido a combatir a esos hollows, la peli-negra lo volvería a dejar –Cierto, ¿Dónde esta Renji?

-Fue a verificar la zona para ver si algunos otros hollows habían logrado escapar –le comento la peli-negra mientras verificaba la hora en su celular

-¿En cuanto tiempo te tienes que ir? –pregunto Ichigo

-En unas tres horas –contesto la chica mientras veía por la ventana

-De acuerdo, tenemos tiempo para salir a algún lado –dijo el peli-naranja que ya había abandonado su cuerpo

-Pero tú aun estas herido, no puedes salir –le reprochaba la peli-negra

-No hay problema, vamos –y dicho eso la tomo de la mano, abrió la ventana y dieron un salto hacia la calle

Esos días no había mucha gente en el pueblo de Karakura, así que comenzaron su caminata serenamente.

-Que recuerdos –decía con un aire melancólico la chica

-Tantas cosas que vivimos en este pueblo…

Los dos se quedaron callados mientras seguían su caminata por las calles de Karakura, avanzaban lentamente, al fin y al cabo tenían tiempo de sobra

-Sígueme –dijo el peli-naranja mientras le tomaba la mano a Rukia y la guiaba por algunas calles que la chica no reconocía, les llevo casi 5 minutos llegar hasta su destino, Ichigo vio la hora en su reloj –Menos mal, llegamos a tiempo

En la escena se observaban algunas fuentes y personas del pueblo a su alrededor esperando que ocurriera algo, la peli-negra se encontraba algo confundida

-Ya esta comenzando, presta atención –le decía el peli-naranja a la chica mientras observaba con algo de emoción como el agua comenzaba a brotar de las fuentes, las acompañaba música alegre y juegos de luces, todos iban a la par

La peli-negra observaba atentamente el agua saltando, y en eso noto que el peli-naranja aun no le soltaba la mano, así que apretó un poco el agarre y vio sonreír al peli-naranja de reojo.

El espectáculo acabo con el agua de las fuentes brotando con toda su fuerza, después de algunos momentos las personas comenzaban a alejarse, y con ellos los dos shinigamis

-Que buen espectáculo –comento Rukia que aun iba de la mano con Ichigo.

-Construyeron las fuentes hace poco, es de las primeras presentaciones

Los dos siguieron caminando por las calles, pero la peli-negra se adelanto por unos momentos al ver unos conejos en una tienda de mascotas, en eso el peli-naranja aprovecho para ir a una tienda cercana en la que observo algo interesante

-_Maldito Ichigo me dejo, y ya se acerca el momento de irme-_pensaba la peli-negra mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque justo al otro lado de la puerta espiritual.

Ichigo se acercaba a lo lejos con algo en la mano que la peli-negra no reconocía, hasta que llego a donde se encontraba ella

-Toma enana –le decía algo sonrojado a Rukia mientras le entregaba una flor blanca que aun estaba cerrada

-Todavía no florece –decía mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y observaba lo hermosa que era

-Florece cada luna llena, es una flor algo extraña, como tu –explicaba el peli-naranja con un tono burlón

-Idiota… gracias –decía Rukia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, podría llevarse un recuerdo del mundo humano

El chico se sentó a su lado y volteo la mirada hacia el cielo –mira, la primera estrella de la noche

Rukia alzo la mirada y vio como la estrella tildaba de vez en cuando, poco a poco mas estrellas se iban posando en el cielo, se quedaron contemplando las estrellas mientras el cielo se llenaba de ellas. De repente la primera estrella cayo del cielo alejándose al horizonte

_-Deseo… -_pensaba la peli-naranja pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular –Es hora de que me vaya

-De acuerdo…

Los dos caminaron a través del parque para llegar al otro lado en donde se encontraba la puerta espiritual, iban a paso lento, querían alargar lo más posible el momento, la peli-negra iba por delante y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Ichigo aprovecho el momento y la abrazo desde detrás –No me vuelvas a dejar –le pedía con voz baja el peli-naranja

Rukia bajo la mirada –Es inevitable –decía mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y se libraba del abrazo de Ichigo para pararse frente a el –Hasta luego Ichigo

Ichigo tomo la barbilla de la chica y la beso sutilmente –Nos vemos luego –le dijo sonriente

Los dos se pararon frente a la puerta y la chica dio un paso para pasar a través de ella, pero repentinamente un lazo de color rojo le impidió el paso

-Esto es… -decía sorprendida la chica pero fue interrumpida

-El lazo rojo –decía desde detrás Byakuya, el cual iba a acompañado de Renji

-Byakuya –decía Ichigo igual de sorprendido de la chica

-Estuvimos investigando la causa de la ruptura, y decidimos que te quedaras en el mundo de los humanos, ya que tus sentimientos fueron los que causaron todo esto –explicaba el capitán de la sexta división

-Pero mi puesto como capitana de la quinta división –reprochaba Rukia

-¿Cómo capitana? –decía Ichigo sorprendido

-No te preocupes, mientras tu sub-capitana se hará cargo hasta que tú regreses junto con el shinigami sustituto

-Nii-sama, gracias –decía la peli-negra sonriente

-Es por el bien del seretei, cuida de ella Kurosaki –mencionaba más en tono de orden Byakuya mientras la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse

-Nos vemos Rukia –decía feliz Renji –Tu igual Ichigo, ala siguiente ya no me vencerás

-Eso crees –y dicho eso la puerta se cerró y comenzó a desvanecerse

-¡Kurosaki-kun! –gritaba Orihime quien se acercaba junto con Ishida, Chad, Urahara y Yourichi.

-Chicos –decía sorprendida Rukia

-¿Con que ustedes sabían todo esto? –Les decía Ichigo algo enfadado

-¿Nos creerías capas de eso? –preguntaba Urahara

A Ichigo le saltaba una vena en la sien mientras les gritaba de cosas

-Creo que necesitaras esto Kuchiki-san –decía urahara mientras le mostraba un gigai a Rukia

-Gracias Urahara –le contesto mientras entraba al cuerpo artificial

Después de un momento de charla cada quien emprendió su camino, los dos shinigamis caminaron hacia la casa Kurosaki, el peli-naranja entro por su cuerpo y lo bajo para entrar a la casa junto con Rukia

-Ya llegamos –grito Ichigo para que su familia saliera a recibirlo

-¿Vienes con alguien onii-chan? –preguntaba Yuzu mientras salía de su cuarto, al ver a Rukia corrió a abrazarla – ¡Rukia-chan!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –pregunto Karin quien corrió a abrazar a Rukia de igual forma

Isshin salió rápidamente y al ver a Rukia corrió al retrato de su esposa a abrazarlo –Ha vuelto nuestra tercera hija –decía llorando

Rukia solo rio al ver a todos, la familia se sentó a cenar y al terminar tanto Rukia como Ichigo fueron al cuarto del chico.

Todo había terminado, o tal vez comenzaría una nueva historia…

Ichigo se encontraba abrazando a Rukia mientras la flor blanca despertaba bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-**FIN**-

**Con eso se da por terminado este fic que comencé hace tiempo, espero les haya gustado, y si pueden, déjenme Reviews *¬* que alimentan mi Virus IchiRuki**

**Nos vemos en las otras historias que continuare, el siguiente capitulo será el capitulo final de la historia "Renacer después de tres años"…**

**Sayo, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
